pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanami Shiroi
"KYUPIKON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" |song sang = Make it!|imagecolor = Pastel Pink}}Nanami Shiroi (ななみ 白井 Nanami Shiroi) is an original Pripara Character. She's lovely-type idol and she's currently being shared by Xesc13primero and PrettyOjamajo7. She is the leader from The brigade of the Zombie Kittens,Pink Actress and an ex-member of Q·P⋆C��SMIX after the born of Ucchari Big Bang. She's an idol surrounded by mystery 'cause the most of all her information is unknown. If you want to use her you have to ask their users, if you don't do that you'll get a Warning Ticket. Her representative color is Soft Pink. Appareance Inside Pripara She has got happy pink colored eyes, light pink hair tied in a one-side ponytail with straight bang and white skin. Outside Pripara No one knows her true appareance 'cause it wasn't never revealed in the anime, it's a TOP SECRET. Personality KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! History KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! KYUPIKON! Relationships * Momo and Sakura: Her ex-teammates from Pink Actress. They got disbanded due to Momo and Sakura falling in love with the same boy and having a quarrel over it, making them disband but after episode 139 it seems they reconciliated. * Cosmo and Ajimi: Her ex-teammates in Q·P⋆C��SMIX. They made her join after Pink Actress's separation, but after their last live Nanami went to the space in a rocket and didn't comeback she was replaced by Chanko. * Mirei Minami: They were in a PriPara competition in the firsts episodes of the anime series and it doesn't seem they don't get well. *Casper Kurosawa: he's Nanami's childhood friend, and they really got super mega hyper well but after he died Nanami is searching for him. *Frank Hamilton: Best friends since they were young. Nanami aproached him without thinking 'cause she just wanted to play with someone without knowing they would end as childhood friends forever. Now instead of friends they're like brother and sister. *Kirarin Hoshinokawa: She's a really good new friend of Nanami and Casper, they really get very well 'cause similar personalities. *Seto Vessalius: They get really well althought they never made a live together or a unit or nothing. She torments him a little too. *Moffun: She really likes to torment him as Ajimi-Hibiki just like Laura Hasegawa. *Laura Hasegawa: When they first met everyone thought they were separated sisters from the day they borned and sometimes somebody says it joking. Significant Coords CANON *Berry Jelly Coord - Casual Coord *Blue Space Girl Coord - 2nd Casual Coord *Fancy Jewel Coord - Stage Coord *Cosmo Moon Cors - Cyalume Coord ONLY PIA *Dreaming Girl Parade Cyalume Coord - Main Cyalume Trivia *Her Seiyuu was requested to make Nanami act like she isn't a human. *She shares her voice actress with Eli Ayase from Love Live!. **She also shares her voice actress with Nene Tokuda, Nao and a member of Sophie's Fan Club. *In early drafts of the anime series, Nanami was going to be in the rival unit of SoLaMi♡SMILE but it was scraped due to the creation of Dressing Pafé. *In the last movie, Nanami reveals she can talk and nut just say Kyupikon Category:Lovely Idol Category:Dreaming Girl User Category:Candy Alamode User Category:Member of Q·P⋆COSMIX Category:Xesc13primero Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Original PriPara Character Category:PrettyOjamajo7 Category:Idol Category:Kagayaku! Umarekawaru series Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1